Hetalia Academy
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia Academy. What is it? Well, it all started when England's spell screwed up and brought all of the different versions of the countries in. Yes. Every single version. You name it, the academy hold him or her. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) (Stories have ranged rating)
1. Chapter 1

**... ...**

**Summary:** Welcome to Hetalia Academy. What is it? Well, it all started when England's spell screwed up and brought all of the different versions of the countries in. Yes. Every single version. You name it, the academy hold him or her. Nyotalia, 2ptalia, Chibitalia. Even pirate England is there! Anyways, this is the story of all of them having to be together inside of the school.

**Warnings:** 2p!CanadaxEnglandx2p!America ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note: ** As stated in the index and introduction, some chapters will have mature content. This one does - if you don't like it, please go to the next chapter.

Also, I've named versions by going through the internet to find the best name I could. If there has been an official name for any of the versions tell me so that I can put it in/fix it.

**One-Shot**  
_**England and the Attack of North America**_

Some ten years ago England had screwed up a spell. Not just any spell - but a spell that was supposed to give him colony America. He was so excited, but then he put too much power into the spell which caused all the different versions of the countries to come through. It took some time to get them all gathered but a school was quickly built right in America, and it held all of the versions and taught them to the best extent. It was decided that after all of the personifications and versions had gotten to know each other and understood the modern world they would be let go into their countries.

Pirate England, or Arthur Kirkland as he chose to be known, was one of the first to be found. He had brutally attacked Spain and South Italy which caused the situation to be known to the world. Slowly, all of the versions trickled in. After investigating, England learned that each version held a piece of memory up to another point when another version held up to another point. Colony America to the preteen America to Independence War America to Civil War America to modern America (Keep in mind the modern nations had all memory from their history), then all of the two player versions of them. There was also the case of teenager of Canada (Matt) who had jumped at least ten different modern nations and molested them. England remembered that phase of Canada - it was his version of going against England when he was momentarily older than America who was in his preteens during that time as Canada was just taken in by England at that time.

On the bright side, he got to see colony America (Alfie). In the end, colony America clung to pirate England (Arthur) and preteen America (Al) clung to England, and Independence War America (Alfred) clung to modern America. Civil War America (He demanded to be called Union) seemed to be constantly shaking and rather jumpy and usually just hung around modern Russia. Actually, it seems all of the different Russia's happily took hold on a version of America except for Soviet Union Russia (Who demanded to be called Mr. Braginski) who instead dragged China (any version) everywhere.

Then there were the matters of the...darker versions of countries. Nazi Germany (He told everyone to either call him General or ignore him - most did the latter) usually did his best to be quiet but otherwise hung around either Austria or Prussia, and often glared at America and Russia. _Then_ there was all the young versions. Little South Italy (Lovi) was easily controlled by the older versions of Spain, even the two player version did so (Though unlike the one player, all two player Romano's drooled over all versions of Spain).

There was also the case of two player Germany (Hugubert as his name was decided, apparently he never chose a human name and he had to be named. Two player Prussia was the one to name him, if you haven't guessed)...apparently two player Germany was Jewish, though two player Prussia was a Christian, and he seemed to often get into fights with Nazi Germany. The two had to be seperated least they kill each other. Then two player Prussia (Gerwald) was a bit of a evil genius. He still had the large ego as one player Prussia, but he was very intelligent and often planned ways to 'take' the versions around the school. He was caught when he attempted to get teenager Canada. That had ended badly with Matt - teenager Canada - sending him to the hospital in Washington D.C after the, er, experience.

There was also the case of two player England (Oliver) and two player France (Florence) who disturbed the hell out of England. Oliver was the exact opposite of England. Not only was he an awesome cook, but he got pissed whenever someone cussed. Hell, he had once smacked America upside the head and scolded him for about an hour. He had a cuss jar which he made the entire academy put in. While his cupcakes were delicious, only the versions of America could eat them when everyone else when into a coma for about a week due to the poison. The nations all agreed it was because all versions of America had to deal with poison one way or another.

At the moment England was going through some paperwork of being the school president of Hetalia Academy. He was elected simply because everyone agreed he would be the best one to be in charge of making sure everything didn't screw up other than Germany but he was busy with all of the versions of himself.

"England!", cooed two voices together.

England froze as two player America (Ted) and two player Canada (Lucas) entered the room, both grinning.

"Why are you wearing a bloody skirt?", England asked harshly.

"I like it.", Ted shrugged, sitting on the desk. Lucas, meanwhile, walked around to get behind England.

"W-What are you doing?", England jumped.

"From what we've heard, you're a lot like America. Once you are touched, you turn into a bitch in heat.", Lucas smirked.

"What th-", England started with a growl.

"Ah, ah.", Ted smirked, ripping England's pants off in one swift motion.

"Bloody hell!", England yelled, attempting to struggle but Lucas had pinned his arms.

Ted hummed briefly, and ran a gloved finger up England's cock.

"Ah!", England gasped at the touch.

Lucas and Ted shared a smirk, and Ted continued his ministrations while Lucas held four fingers to England's mouth.

"F-fuck yo-ah!", England hissed, just as Ted took England in.

"I think we'll be doing the fucking, England. Now suck unless you want us raw.", Lucas ordered.

England glared but took in the four fingers and coated them in saliva. Once Lucas deemed them wet enough, he removed them and slid them down his bare back.

"Mmm...", England moaned, feeling two fingers push in slowly.

"How is he?", Ted asked, giving England one last lick.

"Tight.", Lucas returned with a grin.

"What are you two-ah!-planning.", England huffed.

"Simple. We are going to fuck you into oblivion.", Lucas and Ted stated together.

"But-mmm-why?", England panted.

Lucas smirked, slipping in two more fingers earning a moan.

"How cute. He likes being stretched.", Lucas cooed.

"We're doing this to you because we wanted to see if the rumors are true. It seems every modern nation and then some got on you.", Ted stated, "Why not take us?"

"Bastards.", England growled.

Ted cackled, "Is he ready yet?", he asked.

"Put it on, and I'll enter first then you.", Lucas stated.

"Put what on?", England hissed - only to see Ted taking out a cock ring.

"Oh, don't you dar-", he started with a growl, only for Lucas to thrust in harshly.

"Oh god~", the English nation moaned, and Ted tightened the ring around his base with a smirk.

Lucas growled, and forced England over the desk - England couldn't even remember when he was fully undressed - and thrust in harshly.

"Oh god! More!", England moaned, pushing back.

"Well, well..the rumors are true.", Ted cackled.

"Less talking, more fucking!", England growled, before letting out a rather loud moan.

"Found it.", Lucas smirked, but ignored the growing pleads of England and made room for Ted - who happily joined in with a smooth thrust.

"Oh dear God!", England screamed, arching his back.

Meanwhile, the two men quickly set a pace and found England's prostate and pounded into it.

"Moore! Dammit, harder!", England moaned, pushing back - feeling his pleasure reach its border.

"Such a slut.", Ted cooed, bringing a hand to England's nipple to twist and pull on it.

England groaned at the pain, but the thrusts didn't stop and the pleasure and pain only mixed together as he continued to beg for more. It continued until Ted loosened his load into England, with Lucas following not too soon after. England moaned at the stretching full feeling, before it was lost when the two pulled out.

"Maybe we should let him release.", Ted hummed.

Lucas snorted, but undid the cock ring.

England, still panting heavily, felt a mouth close over him. It didn't take long for him to let go, and when he did the two left him there.

"Maybe we can do this another time.", Ted cackled, pulling his skirt back up.

"Goodbye for now.", Lucas added, and the two left.

"Dear god...", England groaned, hardly able to sit up from the pain in his lower back.

"At least the damn bastard were pleasurable enough.", he muttered, looking around for his clothes - only to find them in tatters off to the side.

That's right. That stupid American bastard had ripped them off - he was still confused on why he was wearing a skirt.

"Ohonhonhon~ What do we got here?", France grinned, walking in.

England froze, mentally groaning. Did the world have it out for him today?

**Authors Note:**

**This was based on a picture I had found...if I find the link, I'll edit it into this authors note for you ^^**

**This story was based on that picture and the gatherings of my friend HandMTomatos and me. I had found the picture then showed it to her, and it somehow formed onto a base for stories. I don't understand how that happened exactly but I don't mind ^^**

**If you have any requests for any of the versions, tell me my dearies! XD I will write it so happily ^^**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**PS; If you find Chibi!Russia called Ivan anywhere tell me so I can fix it to 'Vanya' XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**... ...**

**Summary:** Welcome to Hetalia Academy. What is it? Well, it all started when England's spell screwed up and brought all of the different versions of the countries in. Yes. Every single version. You name it, the academy hold him or her. Nyotalia, 2ptalia, Chibitalia. Even pirate England is there! Anyways, this is the story of all of them having to be together inside of the school.

**Warnings:** Chibi!Russia. Chibi!America. Those two are the main characters for this one ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**One-Shot**  
_**Chibi America and His New Friend**_

Alfie missed the glazes of grass he used to run in, but he liked being with England a lot more. Ever since he was brought to this odd place, he got to be with his big brother so much more! Of course, he hated all of the older versions of himself except for the other chibi him! He was just like him too! Only he had brown hair, darker skin, and red eyes. He called himself Teddy, and he liked following Oliver around. I guess they were the two-player, as America called them.

Did he mention how much he hated America? Even if he was the older version of him! He was such a meanie! Always so mean to England! No matter what version too! He still didn't understand that version thing...who cares! Besides, there was more England for him to be with! He liked _his_ England better. The one usually dressed in pirate gear and made all the versions of Spain cry. His England was mean to everyone, and everyone was scared of him. Even the two players! Something about anger problems...

Though the thing he hated the most was the time he had to go to school. He's been here for a few years already, but him and the other chibi's are still in preschool as it was called. Apparently they were simply trying to teach them at a slow place year by year as they slowly introduced him into more things. He didn't understand half the words he just thought, actually.

"Alfie, no throwing things.", the teacher scolded him. Her name was Miss Kirkland. He guessed she was the female version of his Iggy, but she wasn't the same. Too nice and soft. He liked her though, she was kind to him unlike most around. Not a lot of people liked him, for some odd reason. He could blame his older self.

"Yes Miss K!", Alfie cried.

"I vonder vhy female England gotta teach us!", Gilly - Chibi Prussia - huffed, pounding his fist into the table. On top of his head, was a bright yellow bird who tweeted in agreement.

"Shut up your stupid bird.", Luddy - Chibi Germany - told Gilly.

"Nein!", Gilly called out, "ZHE AWESOME ME IS AWESOME!", he suddenly screamed.

"We know that Gilly, please sit down.", Miss Kirkland chastied. The boy pouted, but complied.

"For being so awesome you sure do bow down to any girl around you.", Luddy snickered.

"Jackass! How are you my bruder anyways?!", Gilly glared. Alfie automatically knew he was spending to much time with his older self.

"I'm the jackass? I'm the one who listen too, you moron!", Luddy glared.

"I PREFER OLDER LUDDY!", Gilly screamed.

"Calm down, now!", Miss Kirkland ordered the chattering class. Automatically, the class became quiet.

"Good. Now, today we are going to go over words. Who can tell me how to spell 'animal'?", Miss Kirkland smiled.

Vanya raised his hand slightly.

"Yes, Vanya?", Miss Kirkland smiled.

"It is spelled a-n-i-m-a-l.", Vanya smiled happily.

"Good job.", Miss Kirkland handed him a yellow peep.

"OH MY GOD! GILBERT!", Gilly cried, becoming pale as Vanya tore the peep in half with a sadistic smile.

"Miss K, why do you give him those peeps when you know Gilly gets mad?", chibi!male!Hungary, or Andy (Coming from the name Andor) asked.

"Because Gilly needs to quiet down. This is his punishment, and Vanya's gift.", Miss Kirkland smiled happily.

Alfie grinned. This was the part of his Iggy! He knew it, 'cause his England is smart like Miss Kirkland!

"Want a part?", Vanya offered Alfie one half.

"Awesome! Thank you!", Alfie grinned. He himself may have picked up a few things from his classmates.

Vanya smiled happily.

**-o-0-o-**

"Snack time!", Gilly cried out, seeing the clock hit '8 am'.

"YAAY!", the entire class screamed happily.

"Wait...where is Iggy?", Miss Kirkland frowned, looking around the class of chibi's.

"He ran out hour ago.", female, chibi Russia otherwise known as Lisa (Which came from the name Vasilisa) who was making sure to keep female chibi America (or Lia) by her.

Alfie briefly wondered why the female-him was always trailing Lisa, but decided that he would think on it later.

"Alfie!", Ivan smiled happily, sitting next to him.

"Hello!", Alfie smiled back happily.

"Ugh! Gilly, stop it!", Andy snarled, while the female-him Lizzy giggled happily and started taking pictures of Gilly hugging Andy tightly whining about wanting his milk.

Miss Kirkland sighed, and quickly passed out the snack - one apple, a chocolate bar, a choice between milk or apple juice, apple sauce, and many other things that would keep all of the chibi's happy.

"Andy, Lizzy - keep an eye on them for me while I go find Iggy.", Miss Kirkland said.

"Umm...Where's Frannie?", chibi France asked, looking around the room (He was otherwise known as Frani - his choice of name).

"Oh great. We have a female chibi France and male chibi me running around.", Miss Kirkland groaned, leaving the classroom.

Near immidately chaos erupted.

"Alfie, want my chocolate?", Vanya offered him the chocolate bar.

"Yay! Thank you Vanya!", Alfie grinned, having already reach the middle of his own.

"You have chocolate on your cheek. Let me get it, da?", Vanya smiled, wiping the chocolate off Alfie's cheek.

"Thanks!", Alfie grinned, while Ivan smiled back.

**-o-0-o-**

"Little me!", America grinned, seeing Alfie.

"Dude, why you hanging around little Russia?", America winced.

"He is so cool! He introduced me to his sisters, though Belawus kinda scares me...", Alfie trailed off, Vanya holding his hand.

"Huh! Well, peace out dude! Gotta find the dudette me!", America gave the peace sign before running off.

"He is annoying.", Vanya commented.

"I put up with him 'cause my Iggy told me so.", Alfie pouted.

Ivan looked confused.

"The Iggy that wears the pirate stuff.", Alfie stated.

"Oh. Come on Alfie, I'll introduce you to the other me's.", Vanya said, dragging Alfie off who only smiled happily.

**Authors Note:**

**And thus, Chibi!America and Chibi!Russia became friends. **

**If you have any requests for any of the versions just tell me! I'll see what I can do ;D**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**

**PS; Luddy referred to him being the Holy Roman Empire, since I firmly believe that chibi!Germany is just him as the Holy Roman Empire. Chibi!Prussia is the Tectonic Knights who answers to the Holy Roman Empire. Keep in mind normal Germany still doesn't get the whole thing as he doesn't remember being HRE. **

**PSS; I ship RusAme. Questions? No? Good :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**... ...**

**Summary:** Welcome to Hetalia Academy. What is it? Well, it all started when England's spell screwed up and brought all of the different versions of the countries in. Yes. Every single version. You name it, the academy hold him or her. Nyotalia, 2ptalia, Chibitalia. Even pirate England is there! Anyways, this is the story of all of them having to be together inside of the school.

**Warnings:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note: ** As stated in the index and introduction, some chapters will have mature content. This one does - if you don't like it, please go to the next chapter.

**One-Shot**  
_**Oliver and England~**_

Two player England otherwise known as Oliver was the perfect opposite of England. He was a great cook and baker, and often helped cook the food for the academy as long as he promised not to poison anything. England was banned from the kitchen unless it was the unused cooking classroom which he was allowed to use. Oliver hated cussing, while England could cuss more than a sailor and only his pirate self could compete with him with it. Oliver spoiled and paid more attention to two player Canada while England paid most attention to America. Plus many more things made them total, utter opposites.

* * *

_**Cooking**_

"No! No! A pinch! A pinch!", Oliver cried, stopping England from dumping an entire cup of random seasoning.

"You're making cupcakes not meat! Wrong, wrong!", he cried.

"Bloody hell, I'm just doing what I always do!", England shot back.

"No cussing.", Oliver sighed, folding his hands together, "Lets try this again. No ginger, and what's this? Spices? Oh my...no wonder the world hates your cooking! It's just...terrible!", he cried.

"Nonsense! My cooking is just fine!", England glared.

"It's terrible! Terrible! Why did you add mint?", Oliver sighed, looking into the bowl.

"I want the frosting to be minty.", England declared.

"Then you want to add it to the frosting, not the cake mix.", Oliver sighed, placing his own batch in front of English.

"What do you want me to do?", England scowled.

"I want you to add the colouring to the batch. Whatever color you want.", Oliver said.

England moved and was about to pour a bowl of a green mixture into the batch but Oliver stopped him, "You want to add only a cup of the green.", he said.

England slowly nodded, watching as Oliver did just that.

"Okay then, now we put it into the cupcake pan.", Oliver stated, pulling out said pan and slowly pouring the batter into it.

"Now, set the oven too-", Oliver started.

"I got this!", English insisted, pushing the pan into the oven.

**~o~0~o~**

One hour later, the first batch was done. Another half an hour later, the second batch was in. After ten minutes in the oven, it exploded.

"WHAT DID YOU SET IT TOO?", Oliver cried.

"What you told me to!", England returned.

Oliver merely groaned, "Wait a minute - did you put the paper into the pan?", he frowned.

"Maybe.", England coughed into his fist.

"Oh my...only you, only you.", Oliver sighed.

* * *

_**Language**_

England and Oliver both had very different language preferences. England preferred to use his 'extended' vocabulary, while Oliver merely expressed his anger by either putting poison into their food or mentally scarring them.

When America called England's food terrible;

"You bloody git! Your food is just as terrible!"

When Ted (Two player America) called Oliver's food shit;

Oliver had said nothing, but a hour later Ted was being rushed off to the nearest hospital as he had swallowed a large amount of arsenic.

* * *

**_Their America's_**

Oliver and Ted got along wonderfully, and though Ted often played angry at the Englishman, he loved Oliver and loved it whenever he got attention from him, seeing as Lucas (Two player Canada) got the most attention and he was practically annoyed during their childhood. Meanwhile, England and America got along horribly. America insulted England's food as much as possible and made jokes at him as much as possible. The two hated each other.

On Mother's Day, Ted would give Oliver a card with Lucas. On Mother's Day, Canada would give England a card while America would forgot and give England a card three days later. On the Fourth of July or Independence Day, Ted ended up coiled around Oliver's embrace while the Englishman pretended that his little boys never left him. On Independence Day, England would get himself drunk while America celebrated and cared practically nothing for the Englishman on this day other than when he ended up dragging England back into safety - away from the plotting eyes of all the different France's.

At Christmas, Ted would get Oliver a present of anything he could get. Usually a cooking book or some neon colored kitchen item. At Christmas, England and America would drink until they were drunker than hell and ended up getting back to safety with the help of Canada. On New Years day, Oliver, Ted, and Lucas would all celebrate it together. On New Years Day, England got drunk again and usually ended up in bed with France while America spent it getting drunk while playing video games and eating McDonald's.

Ted still said 'I love you' while America never did. Ted still called Oliver 'Mommy' or 'Mom' while America stopped calling England anything since the Boston Tea Party.

All in all, the two England's were totally different with one likeliness; they both missed the old days of happiness with their America and Canada.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I got occupied with my two other stories and two random one-shots.

The next few chapters will be of the countries and their two players, and all of their differences.


End file.
